Attack On The Lunar Capital
by Morpheus9494
Summary: A gang of wild teenage girls find and attack the Lunar Capital without any reason. One shot with a little bit of crack mixed in.


Once upon a time in the Lunar Capital, a surreal city located on the moon, a wicked group of hyperactive teenage girls were extracting revenge upon the cuddly, soft, and kawaii moon rabbits. "BOOM BOOM BOOM," the sound rockets throughout the streets as the girls blow up yet another building with their deadly Hello Kitty brand dynamite. Along with the buildings, the girls were damaging vital machines that keep the moon secret from invaders. The moon rabbits, frantic to save their city, bound along the streets to the home of the moon princesses. "Wake up! Wake up!" shout the rabbits as they pounce on Watatsuki no Toyohime, **The Moon Princess Connecting Sea and Mountain**, and her sister Watatsuki no Yorihime, **The Moon Princess Possesed Around by Divine Spirits**. "Wha- What's the matter?" they said in unison, pushing the sandy colored hair and light blue hair out of their eyes, respectively. The rabbits replied: "The Lunar Capital! It's under attack by a gang of rabid teenagers!" "What?!" scream the sisters. Being the leaders of the Lunar Defence Corps, they spring into action. "I'll go get backup from Earth!" yells Toyohime as she straps on her white bonnet. "Ok, then I'll hold them off until you get back." replied Yorihime, tying her hair up with a yellow ribbon.

Yorihime rushes out into the sparkling streets, now vacant of Lunarians and moon rabbits alike. "Now where are they. . . There! I can hear them!" Yorihime turns another corner and confronts the mob, a writhing mass of stereotypical teenage females wearing booty shorts, highlighter-colored t-shirts, and foaming mouths."WE WANT ONE DIRECTION!" they hiss. Absentmindedly a small "Huh?" escapes Yorihime's mouth. Smugly, she states "No matter what that means, I'll still take you down." "Lord Enma, I summon thee. Please lend me your powers so that I may protect my city." A bright, sunset-like light radiates off her body and she draws a sword out of thin air. "I will not back down!" is faintly heard as she tosses herself into the females. She stabs and slices at the girls, but instead of blood and severed limbs, the ones being stricken freeze in mid fight. Almost as if their time has stopped.

Back at the home of the princesses, Toyohime stands in the garden. She slices her hand across the air, causing an alter in the air around her. Picking one foot up, she steps straight through this altar and disappears. Back on Earth, another alter has made itself present in front of Eientei, an old fashioned Japanese mansion tucked away in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Stepping up to the front Toyohime hollers "is anyone here?" A panel then slides open and out steps a girl with long, violet hair and pointy rabbit ears "back off; who are you!" "Oh my gosh Toyohime what are you doing here?" "Reisen! You're just the person I was looking for!" "You haven't come to kidnap me, have you?" "No, not at all, but I need your help! The Lunar Capital is under attack!" "Oh sure! I'd love to help! Lemme go ask Kaguya first" Five minutes later. "Master says I can go!" "Ok good. Let's head out!"

Back up on the moon, Yorihime is frantically trying to keep the intruders paralyzed. Then, out of nowhere comes Toyohime and Reisen Udongein Inaba. "Wha-what is she doing here?" "Hey! We need all the help we can get!" "Hey Toyohime, can yah daze all of these girls?" questioned Reisen. "Sure thing!" came as a reply. Toyohime reached for her belt and magically drew out an ornate fan, decorated with all colors in the spectrum. She lifted it above her head, waved it around, fanned herself, then finally jerked her arm outward. A large wave of air sped across the street towards the re-awakening statues, kicking up dust as it went. After everything settled down the girls were spinning in circles, dazed beyond this realm. "Thanks. Now it's time for me to finish them off" declared Reisen. Positioning her right hand to look like a gun, she faced the crowd and shouted **Indolence "Mind Stopper"**. Suddenly, Reisen's eyes changed into a bloody scarlet, while bright orbs shaped like bullets sped out across the area. Circling and criss-crossing in groups of green, violet, blue, and light blue.

A few minutes later Reisen's eyes stopped, the waves or orbs stopped, and the teens stopped.  
"There we go, now they're passed out and they have no memory of this ever happening." Reisen cheerfully spoke. Yorihime spoke next: "Well, what do we do with them?" "Hrmmm. . ." thought Toyohime.

The teenagers then woke up in a crowded stadium to the sound of One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_.

FIN.


End file.
